


Hothead

by taylor_tut



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Sokka wakes up to a sick boyfriend in the middle of the night.





	Hothead

OOH! yes absolutely! Have a short fic! I… ship Sokka and Zuko… like not platonically… I ship almost nothing romantically… but anyway here it is!

* * *

 

Sokka shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag, then sat up.

“ _Why am I all wet?”_  he thought, running through more embarrassing possibilities before he realized that he was drenched in sweat. “ _Ugh, that’s the problem with dating firebenders.”_  Carefully, so as to not wake Zuko, he wriggled out of the sleeping bag to lie on the top.

But now he was  _awake_ , and he could feel in his bones that he wasn’t going to fall asleep again any time soon. 

“Honor,” Zuko muttered in his sleep, and Sokka smiled. 

“ _Aw,”_  Sokka thought, _“he’s dreaming about his honor again.”_

Zuko was tossing and turning, which was somewhat unusual, but ultimately more annoying than anything–until he began to cry out.

“Uncle,” Zuko whined in the most broken voice that Sokka had ever heard him use, “Uncle,  _please!”_  

Oh, shit. That wasn’t normal. A nightmare.

“Hey, hottie,” Sokka called, shaking Zuko lightly, “come on; wake up.”

Zuko opened his eyes, but didn’t seem alert.

“Wass’up?” he slurred. 

“You’re having a nightmare,” Sokka explained softly, “you can go back to sleep.”

Zuko shivered. “M’cold.”

“Really? You’re running hot,” he fretted, pressing a hand to Zuko’s forehead. He winced when he felt some heat pressing against his palm. “No wonder…” he muttered, “you’ve got a fever.”

Zuko’s eyes were unfocused and upset. “Lay with me,” he whined, “cold.”

Sokka couldn’t resist. 

“Alright,” he agreed, “but only if you drink some water.” He held out a bottle, which Zuko took, drinking from for a long time. “Woah, okay. That’s enough.”

Sokka laid down next to his boyfriend. He was still hot, but he didn’t care anymore, only wishing for morning so that he could properly take care of him.

“Sleep–you’re exhausted,” Zuko muttered, pulling Sokka back to his pillow.

“You’re the one who’s sick,” he argued.

“Then we’ll both sleep,” he compromised. So they did.


End file.
